


NOT LIKE OTHER GUYS

by Wulfis



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, MAN IDK IM SO BORED, POGGERS IMPOSTER/HUMAN STUFF, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfis/pseuds/Wulfis
Summary: You can tell he’s an Imposter at the very first encounter.
Relationships: Green/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK IM SO BORED DONT KILL ME FOR THIS. SOME THINGS ARENT EXPLAINED AT ALL BUT FUCK YOU IM NOT LETTNG YOU KNOW. GAY PEOPLE

“Hello,” Purple says, as you pass him in Electrical, and you can tell he’s an Imposter at the very first encounter.

“You’re an Imposter,” you therefore inform him, trembling, staring at him where his eyes would be if not for the heavy visor over his face, features obscured by the light. You wonder if Imposters even have eyes.

Purple raises his shoulders defensively, then sighs and drops them again. He fiddles with his hands nervously. “Yeah,” he murmurs, “and you’re not going to believe a word I say if I tell you my intentions.” 

You stare a little longer. Confusion suppresses your fear, for just a moment. “What do you mean?”

He hesitates, straightens out, and stands very still. 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he whispers.

“Lies,” you snap. “Imposters feed on human flesh.” Why isn’t he killing you, yet? You know he’s an Imposter, and you’re so close to him, weak in the legs with fear. You wouldn’t be able to run anywhere; even if he’s a decent amount away, there’s a corner behind you. You can’t run, why is he drawing this out?

“But I—“ He raises his hands in a frantic gesture. “I don’t want to! Look, maybe there’s an alternative, I don’t know—maybe I could just get one of you guys to supply me with a little blood every once in a while. I dunno!” He slumps against the wall. “I, I’ve just—I like you humans. I don’t like eating people. I made friends with Black and Red’s a nice guy. I’m scared of you, because you’re a good captain and I don’t want to mess up. I’m sorry. If I had the choice, I wouldn’t be an Imposter.”

A trickle of pity breaks through your fear and betrayal. Maybe he’s being genuine. Maybe he really doesn’t—what the fuck are you talking about? You’re the Captain. You should know better than to let an Imposter mingle with your crew.

An idea sparks you. It could end up hurting someone, but as long as you’re still around, you can get rid of him just fine, so you’re okay with the odds. You lower your gaze.

“I’m going to trust you with something, Purple,” you say, and it comes out more like a growl than you anticipated. “I’m going to walk around the ship. You’re going to stay right here. If you’ve left, if you’ve killed anyone, you’re dead. Understand?” You take a step towards him.

He doesn’t move. “Alright, Captain.”

He lets you leave.

You walk around the ship, as promised. You meet Black on the way, and he mumbles a hello before turning back to his work. Red is busy eating, but she waves at you as you walk past. Yellow ignores you, but it’s typical of them to do that. They’re always focused on one thing or another, and it’s never to do with other people. Cyan and Pink are absent, you notice, but the doors to their rooms are closed—it’s safe to assume they’re just resting.

You loop back around to Electrical.

Purple is standing there, leaning against the wall, and perks up as you arrive. “Hi. You were quick.”

Pity returns to stab your heart. You see nothing out of the ordinary. “You really meant it when you said you didn’t want to hurt anyone?”

“Yes,” he replies, plainly and quickly. “I’m at you ‘n’ your crew’s service, Captain.”

“You don’t have to call me Captain,” you reply, softer in tone. “Just call me Green.”

He relaxes his posture. “If you say so, Green.”

You finish your tasks. You see Purple following Black into Security, and fear sinks in your stomach, but as you overcome your paralyzing anxieties and go to check on them, they’re walking out again. Black seems pleased, Purple seems relaxed. You as them what they’re up to, and Purple tells you something about fixing wiring. 

You check on their work. Everything works perfectly. 

One by one, your crew files into the Cafeteria, having done their tasks. You want to tell them about Purple, but you’re terrified they’ll eject him, or even eject you for siding with him. 

He seems happy, for now. He’s listening to Cyan intently, and Red asks if he’s hungry, but he shakes his head in reply. You seem him shrug. He says something that makes Red laugh.

“Green? Y’alright?” Pink startles you out of your thoughts. “Y’starin’ at everyone ove’ there. Everythin’ okay?”

“Yeah,” you tell them. “I just have quite a lot on my mind.”

“Anyone givin’ you trouble?”

You hesitate. “Not...really.”

“Not really? By that, d’ya mean “yes” or “I don’t know”?”

“I don’t know,” you say. You sigh and wave them away dismissively. “I’ll just figure it out by myself. I’m alright for now.”

“If y’ say so.”

Purple approaches you in the living quarters when you’re the only one up. You usually don’t sleep when you’re supposed to. You always have too much to think about. This time it’s no different, perhaps even more necessary. Oftentimes, you spend your nights watching the recreational monitor on silent as your crewmates sleep.

“Hello,” he says, in the same tone from the start of the day, and you startle a little. He’s a ways behind you and you relax. If he were trying to kill you, he wouldn’t announce his presence while so far away.

“What are you doing still up?” you ask, softening your tone as much as you can. He shrugs uncertainly and stares at his own feet. 

“I...I don’t think I can sleep like humans can.” Even if he can’t, he sounds tired, you notice. “I dunno what to do. There aren’t any tasks to be done, are there?”

“No,” you reply. “You’d make too much noise, anyway.”

“Oh.” His shoulders sag. You feel a familiar pity writhing in your heart. 

“You can stay out here, if you like,” you offer. “I’m not going to sleep anytime soon, I don’t think.”

He brightens a little. “Okay, Cap—Green.” He weaves his way to your side on the lounge. His attention turns to the TV. “Is this a human thing?”

“Yeah,” you breathe. Sometimes you forget he’s an Imposter. The way he’s splayed on the couch seems so natural. He doesn’t even care that one of his legs is crossed over yours. He feels oddly cold under the fabric of his su—

“I need to go,” you say, getting up too fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS IS A SUPERSHORT ONE IM SORRY. NEXT CHAPT WILL BE LONGER

Purple stares at you. You can’t tell what expression he’s making under the visor. “Are you okay, Green?”

“No,” you retort, a little too forcefully. He flinches, and you nearly apologise, but why would he care? He’s an Imposter.

“Is there any way I can help?” He’s not human. He doesn’t really care. Why are you letting a monster roam around your ship? He’s going to kill everyone, he’s—

“Green,” he murmurs, rising to his feet. “You’re respirating really fast. I—I’m worried. At least, I think that’s the thing I’m feeling.”

Fear makes your throat tighten. “I,” you begin, but your brain and tongue cease cooperation. You swallow thickly. “I don’t know, Purple.” His name feels strange on your tongue.

“Green,” he whispers, “am I scaring you? Should I go?”

You pause. You don’t know why, but you feel like you’d die if he left you here right now. You’re too afraid and conflicted and pitiful to be alone. “You do scare me,” you confess, in your bravest tone, “but I would like you to stay.”

He looks at you, tilting his head. “What for?”

“I don’t trust you,” you reply simply. 

He exhales. “Oh.” He steps backwards a little.

Silence hangs heavy in the air.

Purple fiddles with his gloves. “Um.” He rubs something off his visor. “I...if you want, I could...show you what I look like. Just—just so you can understand me a little better. If that makes sense.”

Curiousity sparks in your brain, and it dulls your fear as you slowly register his offer. For all you know, he could just be normal. Maybe he’s lying about the Imposter thing. 

After a pause of consideration, you reply. “Alright. But you’d better come to my quarters. It’s safer for you there.”

He relaxes. “Yeah. Thanks, C—Green.”

On the way there, your shoulders brush. You pretend not to notice.

You realise that this is likely just as frightening for him as it is you. He’s trusting you to see him in all his possible alien ugliness. He’s trembling a little, you notice. He puts a hand on either side of his helmet. You lock the door.

“I don’t even know what humans look like,” he blurts shakily. “I-I don’t know if we look similar at all.” The grip on his headgear tightens.

You watch him as he takes his helmet off. 

He looks...unexpectedly tame. He’s almost entirely dark grey, with smooth, shiny skin that seems similar to latex or rubber. He has hair, but it seems less like keratin and more like flesh. It’s unusually tentacle-like and each “strand” thickens to a rounded point. They lie motionless on his shoulders and back.

His face is somewhat humanlike, if a little lacking in features, as the only thing interrupting the smooth curves of his skin are his eyes, all four of them milky-white, a pair either side of the middle of his face. He blinks, and when his eyes are closed he looks just like a silouhette, you think. 

“Oh,” you say, without really meaning to.

His eyes widen. All four of them. “I—I’m sorry, do I look strange?”

“Not how I expected,” you tell him truthfully. “You look...alright.”

You see his eyes crease up at the corners, and he tilts his head a little. “You don’t seem too disgusted,” he jokes, chuckling warmly.

Now that you think about it, the words he’s saying don’t seem to be coming from where his mouth should be. He doesn’t seem to have a mouth at all.

“Can I see more?” you ask, and feel your face grow hot under the visor, but Purple doesn’t seem to know the human connotations behind that—at least pretends he doesn’t—and unzips his suit a little bit, letting you see down to his stomach.

Again, his shoulders, his torso seem normal, the same shiny dark-gray skin, but what catches your eye is the zipper-like teeth running along a seam that trails horizonally across his chest, high-up at where his collarbone would be. There’s a similar one on his stomach, but it’s vertical, not quite intercepting the first. He has claws, too, you notice—they’re not seperate in colour from his fingers, but they taper to a vicious point. You almost want to reach out and touch. All of your fear has been replaced by fascination.

“Not intimidated, yet?” he queries, and you finally figure out how he speaks. It’s the first seam on his upper chest—it seems to be some sort of mouth. 

You feel funny. You can’t believe the amount of mutual trust in the room and it’s making you nauseous. 

“That’s enough,” you say, and your voice cracks on the first word. Purple stretches, then takes his time putting his suit back on. He seems frighteningly unbothered by the ordeal. Strangely, you feel more relaxed, somehow. 

“Green,” he says, tilting his head, “I think you should get some rest. Humans need sleep.” You go to say something about how you need to keep an eye on the cameras, but Purple interrupts. “No, it’s alright. I’ll keep the ship running.”

The familiar fear blares warning alarms in your head but you really are tired, and your suspicions are too worn out to care. “Okay,” you acquiesce, and Purple flashes you a thumbs-up and walks towards the door. 

He stops in the doorway and turns back to you. “See you later, Captain.”

You smile to yourself. “See you later, Purple.”

You press a button, close the door, and, exhausted, you sink into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW THIS ENTIRE THING IS DRAFTED IN MY NOTES APP. ALSO THIS IS A LONG ONE TO MAKE UP FOR THAT PISSY SHORT ONE BEFORE <3

You wake up to a gentle knock on your door. 

You heave yourself up and you still feel funny. There’s a lump of feelings in your stomach you can’t quite put a name to. 

You shrug it off. You think you’re probably just hungry. You make yourself presentable, wash yourself, put on your suit again, and open the door. 

“Hi, Green,” greets Purple, and you feel your heart flip over. 

“Hello,” you reply coolly. 

He turns, waiting for you to follow him. You do.

“Nothing happened overnight.” He sounds pleased. “Red got up, but she was just hungry. She was wondering why I was the one checking everything, not you. I told her you were tired. Was that the right thing to do, Cap’n?”

You feel the corners of your mouth turn upward. “Yeah. Thank you, Purple.”

He brushes his shoulder against yours. “No problem.”

You continue in a comfortable silence, although worry coils like a snake in your chest. What if someone finds out he’s an Imposter? What if he suddenly turns back into a monster again? What will you do?

Something inside you makes you ache. You don’t want him to go. 

“Hi, Green. Hi, Purple.” Red snaps you out of your thoughts as you enter the Cafeteria. “Everyone’s doing their tasks, but between you and me—“ she leans closer as she speaks, “—you two should take the day off, today. You’ve been doing a lot, the both of you.” 

You sigh, but Purple rubs the back of his helmet sheepishly. “I didn’t do all that much. I reckon our Captain deserves the rest more.”

“Says the one who insisted I sleep and took over Security, not getting a wink of sleep for himself,” you retort, swiping at him gently. “If I’m going to rest, you should, too.”

“Alright,” he says, but you can hear the smile in his voice, and it makes you feel strange.

Red nods. “I’ll let the others know. Enjoy your rest!”

You take a few capsules of space food with you. The hunger that gnaws at your stomach is soon satisfied, and you feel a lot better. 

“Mind if I stay with you?” Purple hasn’t left your side for the whole morning. You find it endearing.

“Alright,” you permit, and he follows you into your quarters. For some reason, you don’t mind at all.

“Purple,” you say, and he turns to you, fully alert. You close the door. “I need to talk with you.”

He waits, visor showing nothing of his expression. This annoys you.

“Could you take your helmet off?” you ask, and you give no reason but he obliges anyway. His four eyes are wide as they focus on you.

“I need to talk with you,” you start, and his eyes dull slightly. “It’s important.”

“Okay,” he sighs, but his eyes stare straight at you, unblinking. “But, could you, perhaps...” His eyes flick to the side—you see for the first time that there’s a noticeable darkening around the back of his eyes and the centre is the whitest point, so he must be averting his gaze—“Could you, um, take off your helmet, too?”

Your breath hitches, and he explains; “I-I just. Haven’t seen a real human before. I want to see how humans emote. I...I’m curious.”

The pity that frequents your chest cavity is back again. “Alright.” Slowly, you raise your hands, and pull off your helmet. 

Purple’s eyes widen when he sees you. “Oh,” he murmurs under his breath, and you swear you see a tremble pass down his body. You look up at his face again. Were the tips of his tentacles always glowing slightly blue?

“So,” you continue, “I...have some concerns.”

He says nothing, fully attentive. You feel awkward under his gaze. It feels like he’s studying you, every crease and change in your face. He’s just curious, but it’s embarassing you. You don’t know why.

“I...I still don’t trust you, entirely,” you tell him, and his posture falls slightly. “I don’t know if you’re just going to make us all trust you and then kill us all when we’re too attached to you to hurt you.”

He cocks his head. “I didn’t even know that was something that could happen,” he whispers, and you can hear the nervous amusement in his voice. “I...I don’t want that to happen, either, and I know you won’t believe me, but it’s true, really. I’m not going to just—I won’t be mean. I...”

God, if you pitied him any more, you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from throwing yourself at him and crying into his shoulder, telling him you don’t want him to go.

But you don’t pity him that much. Instead, you soften your expression, and his eyes widen with interest as he follows your facial movements. You offer him a smile.

“I think you’ve got me fooled,” you murmur, and his gaze becomes questioning. You laugh nervously. “I’m getting attached to you.”

“Attached to me...?” He doesn’t seem to get it. 

“It’s like...” You watch as he watches your face change again and your heart does a funny little jump in your chest. “It’s like...I like you. I don’t want you to leave. I like being around you.” Your face heats up at putting it so plainly. You feel kind of silly, but his eyes brighten with understanding.

“I get it,” he says, and his eyes crease upward again, like he’s smiling through his eyes. “I guess I’m attached to you, too, then.”

Your heart’s racing, but it slows again as you remember what else you wanted to talk about. “There’s...the other problem,” you say, and before he interjects, you continue.

“If the others find out...what will happen? I don’t know if they’ll take it well, and it’ll either end up with you dead, or everyone except you dead.”

He recoils somewhat, stunned. “I—I don’t want that to happen!” He fidgets with his hands and his gaze flickers around the room. “If, if I had to pick, I’d give myself up, but—but everyone will be upset that they talked to me, and were friends with me, and—“

“Calm down,” you tell him, and he turns his eyes to you again. “I’ll...figure it out. For now, don’t worry.”

He lowers his shoulders. “I...” His gaze drops to the floor. “I don’t want you to worry so much about me, Capt—Green.”

You feel your face get hot, warmth creeping up your neck, to your jawline, to your cheeks. “I’m the Captain. It’s my job.” You wish your voice didn’t tremble as much as it did.

“But I like you, and I worry about you. You really worry about everyone. ‘S only fair. “ He moves closer, you move back in surprise, and his eyes widen. He turns away slightly. “S-sorry.”

You force yourself to relax more, and you take a step towards him. “No, it’s alright. I appreciate your concern, Purple.”

His eyes smile at you, again. 

“I like humans,” he tells you, murmured like a secret, “you’re so detailed and complex.” A hand of his comes up to touch your face and you nearly jump back in fright, but he’s gentle, a hard, claw-like fingertip tracing the bone in your jaw.

“Wow,” he breathes, thumb passing over your bottom lip, and as his hand presses against your face, you finally feel how cold he is. He’s like a cold washcloth—cool and almost wet-skinned.

“You’re warm,” he murmurs, and the way he narrows his eyes in concentration, the way he’s so close to you now, both hands on your face, fixated on you—it’s making your pulse race and your breath comes shallow and quick. You raise your trembling hands and he backs off a little, focus waning.

“Oh, ‘m sorry, did I do something wrong...?” For all his alien features, he sounds so human, and it just feels so right to have him right there, cold skin on yours. You want more and it’s wrong, but you lean closer to him and, hands shaking, you touch him back.

He startles, just a little, but sighs contentedly and resumes touching you in return as you let your fingertips trace his cheeks. 

His skin is soft, and there’s no evidence of distinct bones in his face, just a soft layer with a harder one underneath, and the skin around his eyes is softer than the rest. He mirrors the movements you make on his face, and it’s so trusting and intimate, your heart can barely take it. 

Your fingers ghost over one of the tentacle-like appendages that make up his hair. His eyes close slightly, his hands rest comfortably on your suit-covered shoulders, and as you bring your hand back up to his cheek he presses into your touch. 

Your breathing stutters. “Oh,” you say, quiet and low in your throat, and he looks up at you, all four eyes on your face. 

“Nice,” he mumbles, more to himself than to you, and he seems so relaxed, so docile. You wonder how he’s really feeling.

“Green,” he says, giving you his curious look, “Can you teach me some things that humans feel? I don’t know if I’ve gotten them all down, yet.”

You suck in a sharp breath. “I’m guessing you know about happiness, sadness, anger,” you begin, and he nods—the coolness of his cheek slides against your palm so easily, and you suppress a shudder—“You’ve got the hang of concern, too. What about jealousy?”

He ponders for a moment. “Tell me about it. I’m not sure.”

“It’s like when you see someone, and you want to be them, you want what they have.” You pause to think of an analogy. “It’s like, if someone had something I wanted, and I felt upset about it because I don’t have that thing.”

You feel as though you’re making it confusing, but he seems to get it. “So, I guess...that makes me jealous of you?”

“What for?” You cock your head to the side, raise an eyebrow questioningly.

“Because you’re so nice, Captain.” He does his friendly squint. “Everyone seems to like you.” He punctuates this with a slight nuzzle against your hand. “I guess you don’t really make me upset, though. I like you just like everyone else.”

Prickling heat trickles up your face and you think you might be shaking, but Purple doesn’t seem to care, and you don’t want to acknowledge it, anyway. One of his hands slides down your still-suited arm, the other coming up to layer over your hand on his face. 

You look at the deep, silky pools that make up his eyes. As you examine them, take in their foreigness, the fascination and warmth you expected doesn’t come, and instead, your nerves blaze with fresh fear. 

You feel wrong inside, and your instincts scream at you to run, fight, get rid of the invading monster before it kills you, kills everyone else. You’re terrified. You’re definitely shaking by now. You feel like you’re going to pass out.

Purple removes himself, and as you come back to reality, you realise his eyes are rounder and wider with concern. He backs off, and you can tell, in what little expression he has, he’s lost for words.

You don’t know what to do. “Stop,” you manage to say, and he does, just a few feet away from you.

“Green,” he begins, but he can’t seem to say anything past your name. He looks down at the floor and the caterwauling fear in your stomach makes your heart race. You can’t tell what he’s feeling anymore.

Despite your adrenaline, despite your being known for cool-headedness and courage, you’re so frightened of him, and you’re not even entirely sure why.

“Please don’t hurt me,” you plead, barely louder than a whisper.

He looks up at you again. You can see from the miniscule twitches of his eyes that he’s studying you again, memorising the features of your face. Then, after what feels like a decade of silence, he raises his hand in your direction—so slowly, trying hard not to startle you—and offers you his palm, eyes willing you to understand.

You do. You feel sick with fear, but he’s putting so much effort toward exposing himself, making himself vulnerable, trusting you—it brings you a different kind of nausea that cancels the other out. 

You put out your hand. You let him hold it. He laces his claws with your fingers.

“See,” he says, like some kind of soft demand that he wants you to follow. You do. You stare at the meeting of your hands, then at his face. You understand.

“I’m sorry,” you tell him, voice far too blunt for the moment, but he relaxes anyway. “I’m just still scared of you, I suppose.”

“It’s alright,” he tells you, and he means it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV IS PURPLE’S, JUST A MINI-CHAPTER TO BOOST THE FIC AS I WORK ON THE NEXT TRUE CHAPTER

You

hunger.

You

ACHE.

But you like

the colours.

You can’t eat

the colours.

Eating the colours

would be rude.

You like

GREEN.

You think that, maybe,

GREEN is your favourite colour.

You don’t mind 

Black, or Red, or Yellow, or Pink, or Cyan,

or Purple

but 

GREEN 

is the best.

You

hunger.

You

ACHE.

But it’s

different

now.

You’re not 

quite

an Imposter, anymore,

not so much as you are 

someone who loves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK AGES LONG BUT THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS...WOW....CANT BELIEVE YOU PPL ENJOY THIS SO MUCH. LACKLUSTER CHAPTER HERE SOZ BUT IT’LL GET INTERESTING NEXT TIME

Slowly, his fingers untangle from yours, and his hands slide up your arms. He sheds some of his suit again, lets you see down to his middle, still keeping his eyes on you.

You’re beginning to realise that meetings like these are gauges of how much he trusts you. So far, he seems to trust you an amount wildly disproportionate of how much you trust him. He’s seen your face; you’ve seen so much more of him. 

God, how you loathe that pity. You don’t want to pity him. You want it to be fondness and warmth, but you’re still too scared, and it feels like you’re lagging behind and dragging him down.

You like it more when you forget your fear, when he’s up close to you like this, and nothing seems wrong. You rest your hands on his arms, just below his shoulders, and your thumbs graze against the sharp, pearl-white teeth on his chest.

He makes a low noise, somewhat like a growl, but there’s no threatening edge to it; it has the same weight as a sigh of contentment, only deeper and more internal, something raw. 

You want to reach out and catch that feeling of fearful warmth that flickers in your mind, less afraid of him than of you, its only worries stemming from your own shortcomings. You want to fill your mind with it, destroy the reservations, trust him fully. 

He knows. He grazes a thumb over your throat, milky eyes soft and peacefully unfocused but still fixed on your face. You swallow, instinctively, and lessen the pressure on his arms as your hands tremble.

“It’s okay,” he tells you, simple and true. 

You expect him to tell you not to be afraid. He doesn’t. He knows you can’t help it, and he doesn’t care, anyway. He’s interested in you enough that he doesn’t mind if you aren’t in him. 

You hear clanking footsteps on the other side of the door and you rush to put your helmet back on and pretend nothing happened. You glance at Purple, alarmed, but he’s way ahead of you, already zipped up and unruffled. 

It’s Pink. “Uh, Cap’n, c’n I come in?”

You open the door insted of answering them. They startle a little, but they seem glad to see you. “What is it?” you ask.

“Uh, there’s a break ‘n the wiring out here nun’uv us can fix,” they stammer out. “We-we thought you might have’n idea how to rework it. But, uh, ‘s not urgent, so—“

“I can handle that,” says Purple, raising a hand. “‘M better with wires than any other tasks. Keep the pressure off the Captain.”

Pink looks at you. “Cap’n?”

“Alright,” you say, tone flatter than you expected, but it’ll do. 

“Great,” says Pink, shoulders dropping with a sigh. “I’ll show y’ where it is, Purple.”

He leaves, and you don’t really care, but before he turns and enters the main room, he gazes back at you.

You turn away first, and as you go to close the door, you hear Pink, from all the way down the hall, saying something about lovestruck dawdling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE BREAK...I GOT MAAAAJOR DEPRESSED BUT I’M BACK NOW >::3 HERE’S ANOTHER PURPLE-POV DRABBLE WHILE I GET BACK IN THE GROOVE <3

Something.

For once, you are

SOMETHING. 

Imposter

doesn’t sound right

anymore.

That’s 

not

YOU. 

The

ACHING 

is going

away.

Maybe

you can live like this

a little longer.

You

live.

You

love.


End file.
